The CLINFO project is aimed at identifying and characterizing the information analytic tasks and information flows in clinical research. Having identified the most promising and manageable role for facilitation of clinical research by computer technology, the next three years of the CLINFO project will deal with helping investigators collect, organize, store, retrieve, and analyze their research data on a multi-user mini-computer based system. The operational (service) tools are to sense the requirements and benefits of a system having wide applicability. The GCRC sites selected to receive the CLINFO Tools are at two of the institutions that served as clinical contractors during the "Inquiry" phase of CLINFO, of which Baylor is one.